deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Walton Simons
'''Walton Simons' is Bob Page's main executive and partner at Majestic-12, co-leading the organization, and a very powerful man in Washington. Simons is voiced by Tom Hall. He is known to the public as an important government official and the head of Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA). He was appointed to FEMA through Page's manipulation of an unnamed senator infected with the Gray Death, and went to work immediately. A strictly cloak-and-dagger man, Simons was the first higher-up on the scene after JC Denton's capture of NSF operatives in Battery Park, though his interrogations consisted mostly of numerous Shotgun blasts to the chest. The third successful nano-augmented human (After Paul and JC Denton), Simons is widely considered one of the most dangerous men in Majestic 12. Although augmented with numerous combat-aiding modifications, he claims that they are strictly for increased ability for work in FEMA disaster relief. He also travels with an escort of two or more Men in Black. A powerful combatant, Simons's nano-augmentations are mostly combat-oriented and it is revealed later in the game he carries both a Plasma Rifle and a Dragon's Tooth Sword – both of which are high-powered weapons with almost instantly lethal capabilities. As well as being a skilled fighter, Simons is also a Machiavellianian politician, who uses his skills in intimidation to coerce and command his numerous underlings. This can be seen during his conversations with UNATCO head Joseph Manderley, a bureaucrat whom Simons has put in such a position of power due to his willingness to be ordered by MJ12. Late in the game, Simons hunts down JC in one of MJ12's offshore bases with the intention of killing him. If he fails here, he last shows up in a hangar at Area 51, again after JC. Trivia *Simons also has a tendency to continually charge his bioelectric reserves, keeping them at 100% efficiency. This causes an intermittent sharp pain behind his eyes. Early in the game he is advised by Jaime Reyes to quit that habit. *Walton Simons character model and name are based on a long-time friend of Warren Spector named Walter Simmons. *He is responsable for Joseph Manderley's death (if JC doesn't kill him when he escape from UNATCO HQ). *The plot to seize control of Hong Kong through Maggie Chow and The Triads, and the shipping of the Gray Death virus to New York in the PRCS Wall Cloud, as evidenced by his various holocom messages throughout the game. *Simons is voiced by Tom Hall, a former founder of Ion Storm and developer from Anachronox. Quotes * "You're beginning to exceed your clearance. What are you, Angel/0A?" * "Denton? Walton Simons here. What an expensive mistake you turned out to be. I ordered the troops to kill you, because frankly I don't have the patience to wait for one of those damn killswitches to work." * "You can't run, Denton. Even if you escape, your killswitch is counting down. You'll be dead in twenty-three hours. Another fifty billion dollars down the drain." * "Am I behind a desk right now? No, I'm not." * "Jesus Christ, Denton" pl:Walton Simons Category:Deus Ex characters Category:MJ-12 Category:Nano-augmented characters Category:Deus Ex enemies